<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Innocent Princess by Uhh_Sophiaa_Malfoyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430346">The Innocent Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhh_Sophiaa_Malfoyy/pseuds/Uhh_Sophiaa_Malfoyy'>Uhh_Sophiaa_Malfoyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, Slytherin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhh_Sophiaa_Malfoyy/pseuds/Uhh_Sophiaa_Malfoyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your the prettiest girl in the fourth year. This is also your first year since your dad kept you home. Your name is Y/n Riddle. You become friends with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco Malfoy. But Draco seems to be gaining a crush over you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you didnt know Y/n Stands for your name so you are portraying the role of Y/n. (Just a different last name)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay dad, I promise I will be safe, Bye” I say. I hop on the Hogwarts train. I heard someone say “Ugh, Another new mudblood on the train.” I look over and see a platinum blonde, “Excuse me?” “You heard me.” he replies. I slam my hand on the table and say, “then you might not know my father, goldilocks.” “What's your name then, Mudblood?” “Y/n, Y/n Riddle” Pansy laughs and he gulps “Yours?" I say “Draco, Draco Malfoy” “May i sit?” “Sure” says Blaise. You sit next to Pansy. “Why don't we play truth or dare?” Says Pansy. We all agree. “I will go first.” Says Blaise “Y/n Truth or dare.” “Dare." I say “I dare you to kiss Draco.” Pansy giggles and Draco smirks. You sigh, “Pucker up Y/n” Says Blaise. You get up and go over to Draco and get pulled in by Draco. “You're a good kis-” “Zip it!” You interrupt Draco. After a couple hours of truth or dare you arrive at Hogwarts. You get to the great hall with Draco, he seems to be clingy to me. Mrs McGonagall calls your name “Y/n Riddle” Everyone looks over and whispers about you “Riddle?” “I didn't know he had a daughter.” “Wow she's beautiful.” “Double Trouble.” “Can't wait to make her mine. You go up the sorting hat and he calls out..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Innocent Princess: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The begging of your day at hogwarts. Sorry this one isn't very interesting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SLYTHERIN!” You smirk. The Slytherin cheer, you decide to sit next to Draco. “Decide to sit next to me princess?” He says. “Sure..” He chuckles. After dinner you head of to the common room with Draco. As soon as you walk in Draco pulls you closer to him and people start to say, “Congrats Riddle!” “Hey wanna go into the other room, Beautiful?” “Hey Y/n and Draco, come sit with us.” Blaise says. “Congrats on Slytherin Y/n!” Pansy said “Thanks Pansy.” You guys chat for a while and then you say, “Guys imma head to my dorm and head to bed.” “Me too!” Says Pansy. You and Pansy head to the shower room and take showers and change into Pajamas. “Goodnight!” You both say to each other and head to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Innocent Princess: The start of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its your first day at hogwarts and you very excited. Just a casual day at Hogwarts until..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So so sorry i forgot to post this and instead posted chapter 4. I accidently did this on my school acc instead of my personal acc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake to Pansy shaking me, “Y/n get up! We have to get ready!” “Ugh fine!” I get dressed in my Slytherin uniform, Then i put on some mascara, and straighten my hair. “Ready!” I yell so Pansy could hear. She didn't reply so i assume she already left. I got a knock on my door, “Come in!” Draco walks in, “Hello darling.” “Why hello Draco.” You decide to be nice to him today. “Ready for class.” “Mhm.” “Well then what are you waiting for.” “Ok, ok i'm coming!” You and Draco walk to class and you both have DADA first, you both have the same schedule. “Class dismissed” Amycus Carrow said. “What do we have next?” Draco asks “Wow I know our schedule better than you do, We have potions next.” You both laugh. You and Draco walk in, “Snape!” you run over to him and hug him, “Oh hello Y/n!” You grew up with Snape, when your dad went to work Snape watched after you, Snape is also your godfather. “Let's sit down Y/n.” “Okay” You and Draco sit down and listen, “Y/n” “Yes Draco.” “I need help.” “Okay.” You help Draco out and then Snape yells “Class dismissed, Y/n come here. You're coming home with me today. We have a death eater meeting with your father.” “Okay” You and Draco head to hist/magic. “Good afternoon Miss Riddle.” says Professor Cuthbert Binns “Good afternoon!” After a couple hours Professor Cuthbert Binns yells “Class dismissed!” “Bye Draco I have to head to Snape's classroom. He's watching me tonight.” You say “Okay bye Y/n” You head back over to Snape’s classroom and you and him head out to your dad's meeting. You and Snape arrive and you see your dad, “DAD!” “Y/n, oh i missed you so much!” “I miss you too dad.” “Snape good to see you, you both may sit down, Y/n you sit next to me.” You sit down and you see a face very familiar? Is that-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Innocent Princess: The Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your at the death eaters meeting and things start to go well until things go downhill and a Scare / Shock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this is the second chapter i've messed up on. Im new to this please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco?” “Oh hello Y/n” “Welcome Malfoy’s!” My dad said. Your dad starts the meeting and halfway in your dad sends you to your room, “Why?” “We are talking about serious stuff, You too Draco.” “Yes sir.” Draco said “Y/n i will need you back in a second.” Your dad said. You and Draco head up to your room. </p><p>“Wow this is your room.” “Yep.” And you point at a chair, “That's where Snape and my dad sat to see if I fell asleep.” You both laugh “Um Y/n i was wondering if you...wanted to be my girlfr-” You break him off by a kiss. His lips melted into hers. Their hearts connected, and became on. But a strange voice broke the silence. “Y/n?” “Yes father?” “Come here.” “Okay coming, i will be right back, Draco.” “Okay.” Draco replies. “Father?” “Y/n come here.” The door locks and the lights turn on, It's a death eater, one that doesn't look familiar, “Well hello Y/n.” “Let me go.” “I will after I do this.” He grabs your arm, you try to get your arm out of his hand but his grip is too strong. He takes out his wand and gives you a death eater mark, You scream so loud its ear piercing with pain. Everyone hears “Y/n, Y/N!!” Your dad says, Draco runs down the stairs and everyone is running to the room! “Alohomora.” Narcissa said. They all got into the room, see you laying on the floor all bloody with the death eater still finishing the death eaters mark, “Avada kedavra!” your dad says. The death eater gets killed, “Y/n!” Draco and Snape say and run to you. Snape does a healing spell and you start to wake back up and.. Draco kisses you. Everyone says “Oh I didn't know!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Innocent Princess: The Accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n and Draco's truth becomes public and the parents are wondering if its to and telling them if they accept this relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this took me a while family had left to gone back home and so i wanted to spend time with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco?” “Y/n, I love you.” “I-I love you too.” You head into a kiss until “Y/n bed now darling.” Says your dad “Draco, Narissa let's head to the Manor.” Says Lucius “Goodnight Draco” You say Draco replies saying, “Goodnight.” You go to your bedroom and Draco goes with his family. Once you get to your bedroom and shower. Once you finish your shower you get into your Pajamas. Then you hear a knock on your door, “Come in.” Your dad walks in and says, “Y/n are you really in love with draco?”...</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s POV<br/>
I hear a scream.. Wait it sounds like Y/n, I see the whole death eater group run to a door, join in. My mom does a spell to open the door and right as it opens I see, “Y/n? Y/N!” I scream. I ran over to her, “Stay back Draco.” Snape says to me as he does the spell.” I see her chest go up and down, her lungs working, then her eyes open. I ran over to her and kissed her. My lips break into her. It felt every lasting, But then my dad broke it, “Draco, Narissa let’s head to the Manor.” I nod and say goodnight to Y/n and head with my parents to the Manor. “Draco?” My dad says “Yes?” I reply back nervously, “Are you really in love with Voldemort's daughter!?” He yells “Yes I am fathe-” My mom interrupted, “Lucius let Draco be. He's just a boy. Let him be happy!” “Yes Narcissa.” Lucius says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Innocent Princess: Parents gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your dad, Snape, and Mr and Mrs Malfoy have to go somewhere for business so you will be staying with Draco at the Malfoy Manor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm back on schedule, This chapter and up things get spicy. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n’s POV<br/>	“Yes, yes I am father!” I say back my dad replies back, “Um, okay I have news for you in the morning just go to sleep.” “Okay dad good night!” “Good night love.” My dad turns off the lights and I go to bed.</p><p>	Since I was on break I didn't have to wake up early, So i slept in until my dad walked in and turned on the lights and said, “Good morning, Princess!” “Ugh!” I groan. “ I made pancakes, Snape is coming today. So, get up and get ready!” “Okay!” I reply back.” My dad leaves and i get up, I change into a Slytherin sweater and leggings. I walk down the stairs and my dad says, “I have important business to do with Snape and the Malfoy’s.” “Okay dad.” “You will be staying at the Malfoy Manor with Draco.” “Oh, okay!” You eat your breakfast and you decide to make tea (Or whatever beverage you prefer in the morning)You run up the stairs as fast as you can without spilling your tea and pack your bag for the Manor. Someone knocked on the door, You slightly choke on your tea and say, “I’ll get it!” You say and run to the door. You open the door and you see Snape and Mr and Mrs Malfoy . Your dad comes down the stairs with his suitcase and yours, “Here you go Y/n” “Thank you dad.” “Ready to go?” Says Snape You quickly reply back saying, “Yeppers!” You all walk back to the limo, put your bags in the back and head to the Manor to drop you off at the Manor with Draco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Innocent Princess: The Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You head of to the Malfoy Manor. You and Draco will be staying there for a while. This is the start of the relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So so so sorry i kept you all waiting. Things have been piling up, I'm also a gymnast and i have a competition soon so ive been going to gym a lot and have had zero time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Darling.” He opens his arms waiting for a hug. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug and then a kiss on the lips. “I made some grilled cheese, if you want some?” “Sure!” I head over to the kitchen and sit down while Draco serves me some grilled cheese. </p><p>	After eating the grilled cheese I go up stairs and start to unpack. “Draco can you help me unpack?” “Sure!” He replies and comes up the stairs. Draco helps me unpack and then I forget I packed some stuff.. Draco pulls out a black lace bra and matching bottoms with it. “Oh..i-” Draco says and i just laugh.</p><p>	Once you guys finish to unpack you decide to take a shower. I ask Draco, “Where is the shower?” Draco points down the hall to his room, and then his bathroom. “Your room?” I ask Draco nods his head. “Okay.” I go to your room and get your clothes and go to Draco’s bathroom. I walk in and see Draco shirtless. I just stare at his abs, “Eyes up princess.” Draco and I chuckle. I go into the bathroom, place my towel and clothes on the sink. I hop into the shower</p><p>	After a couple minutes Draco comes in and takes my clothes and towel. Once I finish my shower I hop out and search for my towel, then look at the door and realize there isn't a lock. I yell, “Draco why did you take my clothes and towel!” “How did you know it was me.” “We two are the only people in this house! Now give me my clothes!” “No.” “Fine!” I walk out of the bathroom dripping wet, Then Draco and I make eye contact, I watch his eyes travel down my body and just stares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Innocent Princess: The annoyest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You give Draco a shock and then things start to get SPICY. But then the annoyest starts to carry on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Got a staring problem Malfoy?” He quickly draws his eyes back up to my face. Draco<br/>
gets up out of the bed and slowly walks over to you, “Yes.” he says and pressing his lips against mine. We deepen the kiss to a makeout. He pushes me on the bed and pushes the kiss even more. “Draco we can't.” “Why not?” He questions while kissing my neck.”Because we both are so young and we are only in our fourth year. Also we’ve only dated for a couple weeks.” I explain to him, “So.” He replies back “SO! I just explained to you so.” You get up off the bed, “Now give me my clothes.” “No.” “DRACO MALFOY GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!” “No go find them.” “Draco i'm done with this BS!” Draco rolls over on the bed and ignores me. “Ugh!” I yell and start searching for the clothes, “Draco my clothes aren't in here.” “Your right.” Says Draco. You go over to the bed and snuggle up with Draco, “I'm sorry.” Says Draco “It's okay, Dray. Can I have my clothes back, I don't wanna go in the hallway naked.” “Sure.” Draco replies and leaves. After a minute or two Draco comes back with...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Innocent Princess: The first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Draco prepare for the mystery date! A lot of trust goes into this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a long emerald green v-cut dress, “Wow!” I say “Mhm.” Draco replies back, “Put this on.” “Why?” “We are going at a date.” “Really?!” “Yep!” I quickly get out of bed and run to him, I give him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. He smacks my ass and I give him a death stare. I grabbed the dress from him and ran to the bathroom. I unzip the dress and put it on. This dress hugs my curves just right and fits perfectly. I peek my head out of the bathroom and see Draco changing. I quickly peek my head back in and peek it back out. “Y/n i see you, love.” I quickly ran back in the bathroom. After a couple minutes Draco knocks on the bathroom and I open the door, “Hello Darling.” I say, “Hey Missy, I was supposed to say that!” He says angrily “Oh well, lets go!” You and Draco walk out of his room to the front door. “Close your eyes.” says Draco, he puts a blind fold on you and leads you to the limo. “Where are we going?” “You’ll see.” Once you arrive Draco helps you out of the car and leads you to the mystery place. Draco takes off the blindfold and I slowly open my eyes to see...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Innocent Princess: The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Draco go on the first yet perfect date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A beautiful candlelit picnic on the beach! “Draco.” I look back at Draco to see him smiling. “Draco this is so beautiful.” Draco kisses me on the forehead, and quickly picks me up and runs to the blanket, “AHHH DRACO PUT ME DOWN!! MY DRESS IS COMING UP!!” I yell, “Uh oh can't let anyone see that. Save that for me.” I playfully slap him on the shoulder, and both laugh. The picnic had medium rare steak with peas and strawberries. “Draco did you make this.” “No the chef at the manor did. I only make grilled cheese.” “And it's delicious grilled cheese.” I place my food down and quickly go to Draco to kiss him. Our lips meet, we become closer, our chest fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. As we kiss I can taste his green apple he had a couple minutes ago. And this kiss felt like it could last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Innocent Princess: The man..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Draco finish your date and head back to your dorm with CLINGY Draco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me?” A man said. Me and Draco pull away and look away awkwardly. “Yes?” I say while Draco packs up. “Is the beach this way young lady?” “Yes it is, do you need help?” “No thank you, young lady.” The man walks away “Ready, love?” “Yeah lets go.” We head back over to Hogwarts to our dorm. I unlock the door and I jump on the bed, “Tired, Y/n?” “Yes imma go shower.” “Can i join you?” “No.” “Why?” “I'm tired Draco.” I grab my stuff and head to the bathroom. Until i feel a cold hand on my shoulder..”Draco! Out now!” “No.” He says as he walks in. “Draco-” He puts his head on my mouth to shut me up. Once WE finish the shower, WE both change and WE both head to bed. (Thoughts:) “Why is he so clingy?” “Goodnight Draco.” I kiss him on the head and we are both fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Innocent Princess: The snow day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n's alarm didn't go off (typical). But the Draco calms her down and tells her its a snow day. They all have fun until a black thing with RAGGEDY clothes is in the sky coming closer. What is it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy our raggedy guest! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and wonder why my alarm didn't go off, “Hm? That's weird. What time is it? 7:45! AHH. IMMA MISS BREAKFAST!” I quickly get scrimmaging through my stuff. Draco walks in the door and he says , “Hey darling. Wassup.”(Weirdo) “DRACO MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF!” I scream and pick out clothes and change fast. “Relax! Didn’t you hear we have no school today.” “Wha-” I fall to floor and see Draco laughing, “Not funny. As i was saying what?” “Look out the window dear.” I walk over to the window and see everyone outside playing in the snow, while Draco is fixing my hair. “Let me get ready!” “Okay, RUSH!” “DRACO!” I change while Draco stalks “Um... Do you mind?” “No, I don't mind.” As he replies and continues watching me. I get dressed into white jeans (Y/n being brave), a long sleeve green shirt, black boots, black jacket, and a black hat. Hair took a while, I tried doing a ponytail but my hair just looked greasy. So I did a french braid. And finally with makeup I just did a natural look. “Ready!” We both walk out and go outside. Right as we get outside Blaise tries to throw a snowball at me but I quickly get down on the snow and dodge. But then, I look over and see Draco disgusted with snow all over him. “Aww, is Draco okay? He runs over to Blaise and they start fighting. “Boys” me and Pansy both say. “Oh my god!” “What are they doing?” Pansy says. “Lets go get them!” “Following!” We run over and see everyone crowded around petrified. “What's that black thing in the sky?” Everyone's wonders. Hermione says, “That appears to be a dementor… RUN!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Innocent Princess: The Save</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n appears to not be just and indeterminate wizard.. Could she be the best?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone is running inside as fast as we can with about 50 dementors behind us. Everyone is screaming like its a murder scene. “Y/N!” I hear Draco scream from outside. I pause while everyone runs past me. “Y/N WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET'S GO!” Pansy says. “DRACO!” I say while she continues running. I see him… The dementor got him. I run over as fast as I can. I grab my wand and focus my hardest. I’ve never done this spell, but I have to try for Draco. I breathe in and out and focus. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” I yell and my Patronum comes and gets rid of the dementors. I quickly grab Draco and drag him away from the dementor. “Wow this is so cool, My (Whatever you want your patronum to be) is so pretty.” I smack myself and say, “I need to get Draco to the hospital wing.” I quickly pick Draco up and run to the hospital wing. I bust through the door and say, “Please Miss. I need your help.” “ Okay i got him, Y/n” Dumbledore runs in and says “Y/n Riddle. My office now!” I turn around awkwardly and walk with Dumbledore to his office. “Sit.” he says. I sit down and see every teacher. Dumbledore starts to speak and says “Y/n that was-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What should happen? Should y/n get in trouble or should the teachers be impressed? What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Innocent Princess: The Dramatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n had a very important meeting with the professors. Then once she finished she has to deal with dramatic, diva, and soft Draco for the rest of the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/n that was-” He paused and said, “Extraordinary. You are meant to be a wizard. We thought it was Harry… But it might be you.” My jaw drops to the floors, “What no way?” I say confused “I know it's hard to believe but your father gave you some very dangerous powers that can hurt you and others.” “So what does this mean?” I question and all the teachers look at each other, “Y/n we will tell you once we have decided.” “Okay thank you Dumbledore.” I walk out and head to the hospital wing to check on Draco. I knock on the door and open it. Right as I walked in I see Draco. He's laying on the bed so dramatic and pathetic. “Draco?” “I'm dying.” He says “No you're okay.” As I say rubbing his hand. “Did the dementor get you?” “What do you think?” “Yes?” He says, “Then how are you talking?” “With my mouth.” “Which is on?” “My face… I'M ALIVE! But i still don't feel alive.” “You're alive and I think you're just sick from the snow.” “Uh. No, I'm dying.” “You know what, let's go back to your dorm?” “I can't walk.” He says pointing at his legs, “I'm paralyzed.” “Draco get up you’re just tired.” “And lazy.” I mumble. “What did you say.” “Nothing, don't worry about it.” He stares me down and rolls his eyes. “Diva much” “Alright you know what. I don't need you, I'll just walk by myself.” “Okay i'll meet you at your dorm.” “Ms Pomfrey I need a wheelchair, ASAP!” He yells. I turn around, “Seriously Draco.” He looks away and says, “I’ll meet you there.” “Okay ferret boy.” I start walking to Dracos dorm and knock on the door. Blaise opens it and says, “Oh, hey is Draco okay?” “Dramatic Draco is back if i were you i would go to me and Pansy’s dorm.” “Okay thanks bye.” As he starts to walk out we hear Draco wheeling down the hallway. “ZABINI!” He yells and continues to say, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!” “I see what you mean by dramatic Draco.” Blaise whispers to me. “Mhm.” Blasie quickly walks over to my door and runs in. Draco's tries his hardest to open the door sitting down. I run over and take the wheelchair and wheel him over to his dorm. “NO I WANT OVER THERE!” “Draco darling, you're acting like a three year old. People are starting.” I whisper to him. “Ugh. Stop staring, filthy mudblood.” “Draco!” I quickly wheel him inside and place him on the bed. “Imma go shower you stay there since you’re paralyzed.” “No no.” He stands up. He runs over and says, “Please let me shower with you.” “Soft Draco is back?” “Stop it.” “Then I see you're not paralyzed after all.” “Ugh you're so mean.” He says while flopping onto the bed. I walk into the bathroom and take my shower. (I think we all saw this coming) I feel this cool hand on my shoulder. I turn about and smack the person on the head. “OW!” Draco yells. “Draco? What did I say?” “I don’t really like listening.” “I think I got that.” I roll my eyes and continue washing my hair. Then a couple minutes later, Draco knocks over my body wash. “Seriously?” “Yep. Go get it’” “What am i your servant? Ugh you're a rat.” I bend down and quickly pick my body wash. “Haha!” I laugh in his face. “Not fair.” I wash my body then quickly run out of the shower, then I slam the shower door on his face and run. “HAHA! LOSER!” “You're dead.” “ NUH UH!” I run and quickly throw my clothes on.” “Not so fast.” “NO NO NO! YES! I DID IT! I SURVIVED!” I flop onto the bed and say, “Draco?” “Yes.” “Can we cuddle?” “Sure” He flops onto the bed next to me, “Soft Draco activated.” I laugh and he says, “Never mind no cuddling tonight.” “NO NO NO!” I start screaming. “MY EARS GOD! OK OK I GIVE UP!” He yells, “Yay” Then we both fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this i will post the next chapter soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>